This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Abstract of project: DOSE was a multicenter randomized trial that tested the effects of high intensification diuretic therapy verses low intensification therapy with Lasix. The delivery of the drug was by IV bolus or continual infusion. The double blinded study did not allow anyone except the pharmacist to know randomization arm. The primary endpoint was the change in creatinine from randomization to 72 hours and the patient global well being assessment by Visual Analog Scale over the 72 hour project.